DAMN TOILET LOVE
by santaokris
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] EXO / YAOI / TAORIS - KRISTAO / BL / Shounen-Ai Sesuatu mengalir di antara kedua kaki Tao. Mata Kris membulat melihat celana lelaki yang duduk di atasnya ini basah dan mengenai celana bahkan kemejanya. Tao megencingi Kris. "KYAAAAAA" "Kau-!" "Taozi" "Taozi, kau menggodaku"
1. Chapter 1 : Ooppss !

**DAMN!TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / T / BOY X BOY**

**.**

**CAST :**

**KRISTAO / TAORIS**

**CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL **

**.**

**GENRE :**

**THINK BY UR SELF OKAY ! HAHAHA **

**OOC ; TYPO(s) ; GAK JELAS ; Bahasa Hancur ; dll **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao-ya .. Percepat jalanmu !", teriak Baekhyun kesal dam segera menarik tangan Tao yang tampak berjalan santai di belakangnya , sedangkan pria bermata panda ini hanya memutar kedua matanya 360 derajat mengikuti tarikan tangan sahabat berbadan pend- ah maksudku lebih kecil dari pada Tao , Baekhyun .

"Aishh ... Pertandingan masih sekitar 20 menit lagi dan kau mau datang kesana secepat ini ?", oceh Tao yang membuat Baekhyun membalikkan badan dengan posisi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada , mempout bibirnya lucu membuat Tao gemas .

"Panda-ssi , apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada orang lain eoh?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara manis dibuat-buatnya membuat Tao ingin muntah di tempat saat itu juga .

"Terserah kau saja", jawab Tao tak peduli .

"Panda-ssi .. Kau harus mengerti perasaanku , okay ? Kumohon", rengek Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Tao manja layaknya seorang bocah yang merengek meminta di belikan permen kepada ibunya . Tao hanya mengangguk malas membuat senyuman lima jari Baekhyun terlukis diwajahnya .

"Kajja ! Aku tak mau melewatkan seperdetikpun untuk melihatnya !", Baekhyun berlari cepat menuju aula basket , sedangkan Tao hanya menghela napas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

Tao menonton pertandingan basket itu malas . Melihat sekelilingnya yang meneriakkan nama team dan idolanya masing-masing . Jeritan melengking para wanita-wanita terdengar dari ujung ke ujung aula membuat telinganya seakan pecah saat ini .

Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang tatapannya tak lepas dari salah satu pemain basket yang sedang melayangkan basketnya ke arah teman team-nya . Terlihat mata Baekhyun yang begitu berbinar dan tak melewatkan sedikitpun gerakan dari sang pujaannya . Park Chanyeol , pria berpostur tinggi yang merebut hati Baekhyun pada saat ini . Namun sayangnya Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang Baekhyun rasakan . Mungkin karena mereka yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain ? Entahlah .

Tao tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak ceria . Tak masalah baginya mati kebosanan disini , asalkan melihat sahabatnya ini senang iapun akan ikut senang .

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah , beri dia selamat atas kemenangannya hari ini ", bujuk Tao kepada Baekhyun yang saat ini masih bimbang untuk apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lelaki bertubuh mungil ini berencana memberi selamat kepada Chanyeol namun ketidakpercayaan dirinya memenuhi kepalanya saat ini . Penuh dengan perkiraan negatif yang akan di respon oleh Chanyeol nanti .

"Percaya padaku . Chanyeol adalah orang yang ramah . Mana mungkin menolak lelaki manis seperti mu.", goda Tao yang membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan sahabat pandanya ini .

"Ya! Aku tidak manis ! Aku tampan ! Sial", kesal Baekhyun namun semenit kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya ragu .

"Panda-ssi .. Aku takut jika ia menolakku dan memberi jawaban dingin kepadaku nanti", suara frustasi Baekhyun terdengar begitu perih di telinga Tao. Tao pun menepuk pundak pria pecinta eyeliner itu dan tersenyum "Jangan khawatir , Chanyeol akan menerima sambutanmu itu . Percayalah padaku", Baekhyun menatap Tao yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai menghelakan napasnya panjang .

"Baiklah , doakan aku", ucap Baekhyun yang membuat senyum Tao semakin terlihat namun semenit kemudian senyumannya menghilang di gantikan perasaan tidak enak di bawah sana . Ah , benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat .

"Baekhyun-a ... A-aku ke toilet dulu .", ucap Tao kepada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menahan tangan Tao lagi . "Andwaeee .. Kau harus menemaniku menemui Chanyeol , kumohon", rujuk Baekhyun seakan membutuhkan -bahkan sangat- membutuhkan Tao saat ini namun sesuatu yang menjanggal disana membuat Tao tidak bisa menahannya .

"B-baekhyun-a .. Lepas , a-a-a-ku tidak kuat lagi", Tao melepaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan berlari cepat menuju toilet terdekat membuat Baekhyun diam mematung .

Ya , sepertinya ia harus melakukannya . Sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh sial dimana toiletnya!", kesal Tao sedari tadi tidak menemukan tempat yang ia cari di keadaan genting seperti ini . Ia bisa mati konyol dengan menahan kencingnya yang sudah 10 menit ia tahan .

Tao pun berlari ke koridor sepi mencari ruangan yang sangat sangat sangat ia butuhkan saat ini .

"Ketemu !", seru Tao girang dan membuka segera pintu toilet dengan mendorongnya kuat .

**_BRUUKK!_**

_'Sial!'_

Seseorang menariknya pintunya terlebih dahulu membuat Tao terjungkal kedepan .

Tao jatuh menindih seseorang disaat genting seperti ini . Sedetik kemudian ia baru tersadar dan bodohnya ia tidak segera bangun .

"Argh ...", rintih lelaki yang sekarang di tindih Tao saat ini . Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan karena Tao dan bodohnya lagi ia menimpa sunbae terpopulernya saat ini . Mata pandanya membesar menyadari siapa yang ia timpa saat ini .

"M-miamhamnida sunbaenim , aku tak bermaksud menindihmu . Maafkan aku sunbaenim", Tao segera terduduk -dengan posisinya menduduki Kris , menundukkan kepalanya berulang kali , sudut matanya melihat Kris yang yang kesal dan marah karenanya membuat Tao resah . Resah karena kemarahan Kris dan resah karena dibawah sana tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi .

Merasa posisinya sedikit tidak wajar , Kris membentak Tao yang mendudukinya "Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang hah?! Berdiri Bod-"

SRRRRRR...

Sesuatu mengalir di antara kedua kaki Tao . Mata Kris membulat melihat celana lelaki yang duduk di atasnya ini basah tiba - tiba dan mengenai celana bahkan kemejanya juga . Bau hanyir tercium di kedua penciuman lelaki itu . Tao melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi .

1 menit ...

2 menit ...

3 menit ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" , keduanya berteriak keras denga apa yang terjadi 3 menit yang lalu . Kris spontan mundur dan mendorong Tao keras dari posisi duduknya . Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa diam mematung dengan wajah yang sangat merah tomat .

"KAU ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! KAU MENGENCINGIKU ?!", teriak Kris kesal bercampur dengan marah yang luar biasa dasyatnya membuat Tao tak bisa berkata apapun .

"S-sunbaenim .. A-aku benar-benar minta ma-"

"DASAR BRENGSEK ! KAU PIKIR DENGAN MEMINTA MAAF CUKUP BAGIMU HAH ?! BAGAIMANA KALAU ORANG-ORANG TAHU KEJADIAN INII ?! REPUTASIKU BISA HANCUR TOTAL KARENAMU ! PERGI KAU BAJINGAN !", teriak Kris lagi membuat tubuh Tao bergetar dan segera berdiri masuk ke toilet duduk dan menguncinya rapat . Menahan tangisnya yang nyaris pecah . Tangisan malu dengan kejadian tadi dan sakitnya dimaki kasar seperti itu . Ia yakin Kris tidak akan memaafkannya sampai kapanpun juga . Ia mengambil handphone-nya dari saku celana dan terlampau senang ketika tahu smartphone-nya ini aman tak terkena dengan air hanyir itu . Tangannya bergetar hebat dan menekan beberapa kali touchscreen-nya .

"_Yeobeoseyo ? Panda-ssi ? Ada apa?", _jawab Baekhyun di sebrang sana_ ._

"Baekhyun-a ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Senyuman Baekhyun tidak pernah lepas saat tahu Chanyeol tidak menolak ucapan selamatnya . Justru karena itulah mereka mempunyai topik pembicaraan yang membuat memperpanjang pertemuan empat mata seperti ini dan ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun .

"Jadi ... Baekhyun-ssi ... Apa kau ..."

_KRIING KRIING KRIING !_

Handphone Chanyeol berbunyi membuat percakapan berhenti dan tentu membuat Baekhyun kecewa -bahkan sangat kecewa.

"Ah , chamkaman . Temanku menelepon", jeda Chanyeol dan segera mengangkat teleponnya .

_DRRRTT ! DRRTTTT !_

Tak lama handphone Baekhyun begetar di dalam saku celananya dan dengan segera mengambilnya dan melihat layar untuk memastikan siapa yang meneleponnya .

"Tao ?",guman Baekhyun . Tangannya mulai menggeser tombol hijau touchscreen tersebut .

"Yeobeoseyo ? Panda-ssi ? Ada apa ?"

"_Baekhyun-a ..._", suara disebrang sana pun terdengar .

"Tao , ada apa ?", sekali lagi Baekhyun bertanya dan matanya membulat ketika mendengar isakan tertahan Tao .

"Tao ! Cepat katakan kau ada dimana dan apa yang terjadi . Cepat!", panik Baekhyun memburu membuatnya tidak tenang .

_Tuut .._ Sambungan terputus .

"Ah sial ! Kenapa di matikan bodoh !", umpat Baekhyun dan sedetik kemudian ia menerima pesan singkat dari sahabatnya tersebut .

_From : Panda-ssi_

_Baekhyun-a .. Aku berada di toilet laki-laki di dekat kelas 11-B lantai 2 . Dan bawakan aku celana ganti cepat ! Dan aku harap kau tidak menanyakan apa yang terjadi di sms saat ini juga . As Soon As Possible so hurry up pls !_

"Celana ganti ?", guman Baekhyun pelan dan ia berbalik kepada Chanyeol untuk berpamitan .

"Aku harus pergi", ucap keduanya berbarengan membuat Baekhyun terpaku sejenak . Sedetik kemudian iapun menggeleng ,"Temanku membutuhkanku saat ini . Aku harus pergi . Senang berkenalan dengan mu ... emmm .. Chanyeol sunbaenim . Kalau begitu aku permisi", ucap Baekhyun sopan dan sekilas membungkuk lalu berlari keluar aula basket .

"Tunggu !", teriak Chanyeol namun teriakannya benar sia-sia .

"Ah .. Aku lupa menanyakan nomor teleponnya , sial".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju toilet tempat Tao berada saat ini , tidak lupa membawa celana ganti yang Tao minta . Tak perlu ditanyakan dari mana celana itu berasal yang pasti saat ini Tao sangat membutuhkannya . Ia yakin lelaki berkantung mata itu sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun .

Baekhyun melihat tempat yang dituju berada di sebrang sana . Langkahnya terhenti sesaat melihat dua orang keluar dari toilet tersebut . Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya , sebelah alisnya terangkat bingung .

Bukannya itu Chanyeol dan ... siapa yang bersamanya ? Dan bagaimana bisa Chanyeol datang lebih dahulu sebelumnya ? Apa larinya terlalu lamban untuk seorang lelaki ? Entahlah ia tidak peduli .

Merasa Chanyeol dan temannya sudah pergi menjauh , Baekhyun berjalan lagi ke arah toilet yang Tao maksud . "Panda-ya", panggil Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu perlahan , membiarkan kepalanya masuk terlebih dahulu melihat keadaan didalam . Sepi .

"Tao kau di dalam ?" , panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi untuk memastikan .

"B-baekhyun-ah ...", panggil seseorang dari dalam .

"Taozi ! Apa yang terjadi ?! Ceritakan padaku cepat !"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya , Tao mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menahan tawa . "Jangan menaham tawa seperti itu . Kau hanya membuatku tambah malu", frustasi Tao , spontan tawa Baekhyun berhenti dan mulai menatap Tao serius dan menepuk pundak temannya itu .

"Hey , jangan terlalu terbawa stress , kantung matamu akan semakin membesar jika kau seperti ini dan membuatmu tambah jelek dari biasanya ."

"Jika kau tidak berniat menghiburku kau bisa pergi sekarang juga",cela Tao yang membuat Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya pelan . Sepertinya ucapannya salah .

"YA! Aku serius bodoh. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau mengompol di atas sunbae favorite seperti dia ? Jika aku menjadi kau , mungkin aku akan menghancurkan wajahku sendiri untuk membuang malu yang teramat sangat itu", lanjut Baekhyun panjang .

Tao menghela napas panjang dan menopang kepalanya di kedua tangannya . Meremas frustasi rambut halusnya . Bingung dan takut apa yang terjadi kedepannya .

"Aku takut", lirih Tao yang nyaris tak terdengar . Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menyenderkan badannya ke sandaran kursi kantin .

"Masalah utamanya .. Kris adalah type orang yang sulit didekati apalagi dengan orang-orang kalangan seperti kita ini . Aku tak yakin kita bisa meminta maaf", ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Tao semakin frustasi dan gelisah saat ini .

"Ah , sepertinya ucapanku tidak membantu", guman Baekhyun .

Sesaat kemudian keduanya hening . Terbenam di pikiran masing-masing . Tiba - tiba tubuh Tao membeku , matanya tak lepas dari objek yang ia tangkap . Keringat dingin menetes satu persatu . Baekhyun pun melihat kearah objek yang mata Tao tangkap dan sesaat kemudian membulatkan matanya tak percaya . Dan parahnya objek yang saat ini mereka lihat sedang mendekat .

"Tao , kita pergi sekarang juga", Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao yang dingin . Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan maut orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua . Baru saja dua langkah kakinya berjalan , suara bernada berat menghentikan langkah mereka

"Mau kemana kalian ?"

Tao dan Baekhyun hanya menelan saliva mereka bulat-bulat . Baekhyun bisa merasakan getaran tangan Tao yang semakin bergetar kuat . Ia yakin saat ini sahabatnya sangat tertekan . Tao memang memilik fisik yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun , namun secara mental Tao termasuk lemah dan sensitive . Ia bisa saja menangis saat ini juga kalau Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya .

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan , mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang ada dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah suara berat tersebut . Matanya sedikit terkejut saat melihat bersama siapa ia datang . Yap , si pemilik suara berat itu yang tak lain adalah Kris datang bersama Chanyeol . Pujaan seorang Baekhyun .

"Ada apa sunbaenim ? Apa ada yang salah ?", tanya Baekhyun seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelumnya , menyembunyikan semua nada takutnya walau sebetulnya masih terdengar jelas di pendengarannya . Ia bisa merasakan tangan Tao yang meremas kain bajunya kuat saat ini .

Kris berdecak dan menatap tajam lelaki bermata panda tersebut yang berdiam diri dibelakang Baekhyun . Menyadari hal tersebut Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao lebih dekat kearahnya . Berusaha mengamankan sahabat kecilnya tersebut .

"Aku tidak bermasalah denganmu manis . Tapi aku bermasalah dengan lelaki yang berdiri di belakangmu" , ucapnya dingin dengan tatapan elang Kris yang menusuk Tao .

"Bisakah aku membawa temanmu itu sebentar ?" , tanya Kris datar . Remasan tangan Tao semakin kuat , Baekhyun mengerti apa yang dirasakan Tao saat ini dan mulai tersenyum tipis ke arah Kris .

"Maaf sunbaenim tapi kami harus kembali ke kelas. Permisi" . Tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik Tao cepat yang masih mendingin menahan ketakutannya saat itu . Tanpa mereka sadari Kris menatap tajam punggung kedua lelaki yang telah menjauh dari hadapannya .

.

.

.

.

.

"Tao ..", cemas Baekhyun pada lelaki mata panda di sampingnya . Tao tersenyum lemah dan merangkul temannya tersebut dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun asal .

"Baekhyun-ah .. Aku tidak apa - apa . Kau bisa pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa harus menungguku latihan wushu . Ibumu lebih penting daripada aku", ucap Tao meyakinkan Baekhyun yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Tao jika bertemu dengan Kris . Hari ini mereka tidak bisa pulang bersama karena ibu Baekhyun sakit sedangkan Tao ada latihan wushu di sekolah . Biasanya Baekhyun menunggu Tao selesai latihan karena itu adalah permintaan Tao yang harus menunggunya . Namun saat ini justru malah Tao yang menyuruh Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu karena tahu ibu nya Baekhyun sedang sakit .

"Tapi Panda-ssi ... Kalau Kris mendatangimu lagi siapa yang menjagamu eoh ? Kau mau di tatap tajam seperti itu lagi oleh Kris sunbaenim ? Aku tidak mau melihat temanku tersiksa secara batin seperti itu" , khawatir Baekhyun hanya dijawab senyum tipis Tao . Tao pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tasnya . "Aku pergi latihan . Semoga ibumu cepat sembuh".

"Dan jangan menungguku okay ? Ini perintah dari teman kecilmu . Jika kau melanggarnya , kau mengecewakanku sebagai sahabat Baekhyun-ah", Tao pun tersenyum lalu pergi dan tak lama menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun . Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya berat , ia hanya bisa berharap dan meminta kepada Tuhan untuk menjaga Tao dari Kris .

Hanya Tao yang berada di ruang latihan wushu . Sudah setengah jam yang lalu latihan telah selesai , pelatih dan para murid lainnya sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan hanya tersisa Tao yang masih melatih gerakannya . Ia belum cukup puas dengan latihannya hari ini . Tao masih bermain dan beraksi dengan tongkat wushu kesayangannya memutar , membanting dan menggerakkannya sesuai dengan apa yang pelatih ajarkan kepadanya .

Tao melirik jam dinding di ruangan tersebut .

Jam 05.00 PM . Merasa sudah terlalu sore Tao berkemas dan membereskan semua barangnya lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut . Berjalan melewati koridor - koridor sepi sekolah karena sekolah dibubarkan sekitar 2 jam yang lalu .

Perasaan Tao mulai tidak tenang , ia menoleh kepalanya kebelakang , entah hanya sugesti atau memang terjadi ia mendengar suara langkah selain dirinya . Lelaki bersurai hitam ini mengelus tengkuknya halus , merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan sendirinya . Tidak mungkin bukan itu hantu sekolah ? Tao bergidik ngeri dan melanjutkan langkahnya .

Ia mempercepat jalannya , perasaannya mulai tidak tenang , sialnya saat sedang keadaan terburu-buru perjalanannya terhambat oleh perasaan mengganjal di daerah tubuh bagian bawah . Ia mengumpat kedirinya sendiri . Bagaimana bisa di keadaan segenting ini ia harus pergi ke kamar mandi saat ini juga ? Tak mau terulang kejadian yang membuatnya di teror oleh sunbaenimnya Tao segera pergi ke toilet terdekat .

"Ahhh .. Lega", ucapnya merasa nyaman dan berjalan kearah wastafel mencuci tangannya . Ia mengadah kearah cermin .

Matanya membulat sempurna , tubuhnya membeku melihat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut . Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat , keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya , menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok dingin toilet dan meremas tembok yang keras . Ia tak berani membalikkan badannya saat itu juga . Napasnya naik turun tak karuan .

Terlihat di pantulan cermim , lelaki tersebut tersenyum jahat kearah Tao dan menampakkan tatapan tajam kearah Tao . Berjalan perlahan mendekat tubuh terlatih Tao . Si lelaki bermata panda itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya .

"K-k-kris sunbaenim ... ", lirihnya pelan dengan masih memejamkan matanya . Takut melihat tatapan Kris dari pantulan kaca .

"Rupanya kita bertemu lagi . Huang Zi Tao"

**TBC **

HEY HEY YA ~! INI FANFIC PERTAMA YANG DI SHARE YAH ? SIAL GA RAME MASA /?

LANJUT ? REVIEW DULU KAKAK ~~ kkkkkk ~

Review-nya tolong di amalkan kakak ~ Saya butuh kritikan baik kritikan pedas maupun kritikan manis semanis cinta Sehun pada Luhan *Asoyyy* Semua kritikan saya terima baik kekurangan maupun kelebihan di cerita ini ^^

Bertemu di Chapter selanjutnya !


	2. Chapter 2 : Gay ?

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / T or M / BOY X BOY / BL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**TAORIS / KRISTAO **

**BAEKHYUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE :**

**THINK BY UR SELF . HOHOHO**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO ; GAJELAS ; BAHASA ANCUR ; EYD ACAK2AN ; TANDA BACA NGAWUR ; KISS MOMENT DI AKHIR CERITA ; OOC ; dll**

**.**

**.**

***Untuk ralat-an di Chapter 1 harap baca di paling bawah setelah Chap 2 selesai yah^^ Harap dibaca *bow****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review for a better story**

**.**

_Matanya membulat sempurna , tubuhnya membeku melihat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan bodohnya ia tidak menyadari hal tersebut . Tubuh Tao bergetar hebat , keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya , menempelkan tubuhnya ke tembok dingin toilet dan meremas tembok yang keras . Ia tak berani membalikkan badannya saat itu juga . Napasnya naik turun tak karuan ._

_Terlihat di pantulan cermim , lelaki tersebut tersenyum jahat kearah Tao dan menampakkan tatapan tajam kearah Tao . Berjalan perlahan mendekat tubuh terlatih Tao . Si lelaki bermata panda itu masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya ._

_"K-k-kris sunbaenim ... ", lirihnya pelan dengan masih memejamkan matanya . Takut melihat tatapan Kris dari pantulan kaca ._

_"Rupanya kita bertemu lagi . Huang Zi Tao"_

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

Tao membalikkan badannya cepat, menghadap Kris yang berdiri dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia bisa merasakan sendiri detak jantungnya yang begitu tidak stabil karena kehadiran Kris yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tao menelan salivanya kasar dan memejamkan matanya rapat sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Berharap tidak ada sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini.

Si pirang bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus meremehkan melihat ekspresi Tao yang begitu pengecut baginya. Perlahan namun pasti langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati Tao yang masih mematung di tempat tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun darinya. Kris menatapnya datar dan dingin Tao yang tingginya masih berada dibawahnya.

"Angkat kepalamu, pengecut", ucap Kris dingin tanpa ada nada keramahan didalamnya. Tao yang masih terdiam tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kris katakan. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar apa yang Kris katakan tapi jujur saja Tao sangat ketakutan dan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun untuk Kris. Mendongkakkan kepalanya saja sudah terlalu sulit baginya apalagi untuk menatap Kris nanti ? Tidak, ia tidak ingin menatap mata mengerikan Kris yang tajam dan menusuk penglihatannya nanti.

**BLAM!**

Kris memukul tembok yang berada dibelakang Tao. Tangannya tepat berada disamping kepala Tao yang masih menunduk tidak berani menatap Kris. Dan Tao sendiripun baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah menyentuh dinding tembok yang dingin. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dari Kris walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Kubilang angkat kepalamu, brengsek! Apa kau tuli tidak bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan kepadamu hah?!", teriak Kris tepat didepat wajah Tao. Spontan dengan apa yang Kris lakukan Tao langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya cepat dan langsung menatap Kris yang penuh dengan aura kemarahan didalamnya. Jujur saja ia ingin memalingkan wajahnya segera dan memutuskan tatapan mata Kris yang begitu tajam tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jikapun ia melakukannya ia yakin Kris akan semakin jengkel kepadanya.

"S-s-s-s-sunbaenim, aku—"

**BRUK!**

Ucapan Tao terpotong saat Kris dengan sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memang memegang sebuah kantong kecil yang entah apa isinya.

"Ambil dan bukalah", ucap Kris dingin.

"Itu—"

"Sudah kubilang ambil dan bukalah! Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku hah?!", dengan teriakkan Kris yang memperlihatkan kekesalannya yang amat dalam kepada Tao membuat ia harus berjongkok dan memungut kantong tersebut. Dengan ragu ia membukanya dan tercium bau amis dari dalam kantong tersebut. Sempat ia menahan napasnya sejenak namun ia kurungkan niatnya saat ia tahu apa isi dari kantong tersebut.

Kantong tersebut adalah pakaian Kris yang ia –tidak sengaja ia kencingi pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Tao terpaku diam tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Entah mengapa lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara kepada Kris, seakan ia tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali.

"Lihat ulah menjijikanmu itu.", ucap Kris dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak jauh berbeda dengan anjing-anjing liar diluar sana yang selalu buang air disembarang tempat. Cih"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh? Berusaha merusak popularitasku dengan cara mengencingiku? Cih brengsek. Apa-apaan caramu itu,heh?"

Tao menggeleng cepat dan berusaha meyela apa yang Kris katakan. Namun sebelum ia bisa mengatakan kebenaran rahang Tao digenggam kuat oleh sebelah tangan Kris dan mengangkatnya kasar seakan mensejajarkan dengan wajah kharismatik Kris. Dengan didekatkkannya wajah mereka berdua tentu saja Tao bisa menatap jelas manik mata Kris yang begitu tajam dan menyengat baginya. Tatapan penuh kebencian yang kekesalan yang sangat amat kepada Tao. Membuat ia berusaha menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Namun sayang kekuatan tangan Kris tidak sebanding dengan gelengan kepala Tao.

"Apa? Kau ingin menyela semua ucapanku? Cih, brengsek". Kris mendorong Tao keras membuat tubuh Tao membentur dinding toilet yang dingin. Tao meringis pelan menahan rasa sakit benturan yang lumayan keras tersebut dan membuatnya terduduk menyender di dinding toilet yang dingin.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya datar dan berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tao yang terduduk menahan sakit dipunggungnya sembari memijit pundak kanannya pelan mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada.

"Sakit?", tanya Kris datar. "Inilah sebagian pembalasanku untuk anjing liar sepertimu".

**TES!**

Sebutir kristal air turun meluncur pipi kanan Tao yang menjebolkan dinding pertahanannya yang tidak kuat ia tahan sedari tadi. Hati Tao seakan tersayat sedikit demi sedikit atas apa yang Kris katakan dan Kris lakukan kepadanya. Separah itukah dirinya dihadapan Kris yang disebutkan sebagai 'Prince Of School' yang ternyata mempunyai sikap yang tidak memiliki perasaaan kasihan kepada orang lain. Tao meremas bajunya pelan menahan tangisnya yang takut-takut pecah nantinya.

"Cih pengecut", Kris berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai membalikkan badannya membelakangi Tao dan meninggalkannya disana. Belum sampai tiga langkah, kakinya tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang tentu saja itu adalah tangan Tao.

"S-s-sunbaenim—", lirih Tao pelan. Mendongkakkan sedikit demi sedikit kepalanya berusaha menatap Kris yang berada diatasnya. Kris mendesah dan masih belum melihat Tao yang mulai menatapnya dari bawahnya.

Saat Kris mulai melihat keadaan Tao yang berada dibawahnya ia membelalakkan matanya cepat. Mata Tao sembab dan memerah, tak ia duga Tao menangis dalam diam saat itu juga. Kris yang tidak tahu menahu soal itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah Tao yang menggambarkan bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Kris. Kris meneguk salivanya pelan dan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan membuang wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Tao yang benar-benar menyakitkan. Kris memejamkan matanya dan menyangkal semua yang ada dipikirannya, berharap apa yang ia lihat bukanlah kejadian yang sama dengan dirinya yang lalu.

"Kumohon maafkan aku", lirih Tao lagi yang masih meremas celana Kris dari bawah untuk memperhambat Kris berjalan dan mau memaafkannya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan asalkan kau memaafkan kejadian . Aku ... aku... aku akan—"

"Hentikan", potong Kris dingin.

"Tapi sunbaenim .. aku akan—"

"Kubilang hentikan!", teriak Kris lagi membuat Tao menutup mulutnya dan perlahan melepaskan remasan tangannya dari celana Kris membuat Kris melanjutkan jalannya gontai berusaha meninggalkan Tao.

"S-s-sunbaenim ..."

Seketika langkah Kris terhenti mendengar lirihan Tao yang begitu lemah. Entah apa yang membuat seorang Kris begitu tampak rapuh melihat seseorang seperti Tao dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Tao yang nyaris tergeletak di lantai toilet yang agak basah.

"Aku memaafkanmu"

"Asalkan kau menuruti semua yang aku inginkan".

Sudut bibir Tao terangkat lemah, menampilkan senyuman lemahnya yang begitu tenang.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim", lirihnya lagi.

Tak lama pandangan Tao seakan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Semuanya membayang menjadi 3 bagian. Tao yang berusaha berdiri terjatuh kembali seakan tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya yang bisa disebut ringan itu. Entah mengapa tubuhnya begitu lemah dan tidak sanggup berdiri. Beberapa saat semuanya menghilang begitu saja. Semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan, sinar terang menyilaukan matanya sesaat membuat dirinya tidak bisa menyesuaikan keaadaan sekitar dengan matanya yang baru saja terbuka. Beberapa kali ia memejamkan matanya pelan dan memfokuskan seluruh apa yang ia lihat.

Dirinya berusaha duduk dari posisi tidurnya yang cukup lelap itu dan memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Saat semua penglihatannya kembali ia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri entah bagaimana caranya. Ia melihat kesekitarnya untuk mencari seseoranng yang berada disana. Namun nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Ia mulai berpikir sejenak dan mengira-ngira siapa yang membawanya langsung kekamarnya sendiri. Kris?

Apa Kris membawanya sampai disini karena ia tiba-tiba pingsan? Tapi bagaimana ia mengetahui dimana Tao tinggal? Pikir Tao. Spontan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul-mukul pelan pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak mungkin seorang Kris membawanya sampai sini.

"Cih, mana mungkin orang mengerikan seperti dia mempunyai hati hello kitty. Tidak tidak.", guraunya tak jelas.

"Tao-ya kau sudah sadar?", terlihat kepala Baekhyun muncul dari pintu kamar Tao yang sempat membuat Tao terkejut sesaat dan menghela napasnya lega karena mengetahui kalau kepala itu dimiliki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang masih berada diranjangnya dan memegang dahi Tao yang mulai mendingin. "Eh? Suhu tubuhmu turun begitu cepat. Dasar aneh", ucap Tao yang hanya dibalas dengan pout lucu Tao.

"Jangan mempout bibirmu. Kau benar-benar kelihatan menggelikan."

"Sejak kapan aku bertingkah lucu? Baekhyun idiot"

"Kau lebih idiot. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan dikamar mandi sekolah eoh?"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya saat Baekhyun mengatakan hal memalukan itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mulai berdiri menuju pintu keluar kamar Tao.

"Hey, jika kau tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat, mungkin sampai pagi kau masih tetap ada disana", ucap Baekhyun lagi dan meninggalkan Tao didalam.

"Heh?", Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Baekhyun idiot. Bagaimana bisa ia menghubungi Baekhyun dengan keadaan yang lemas dan tak berdaya seperti kemarin. Jika Tao masih bisa memberikan pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun ia tidak perlu sulit-sulit memberitahu Baekhyun dan pulang sendiri selagi ia mampu. Tapi kemarin? Sungguh ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Mungkin karena efek habis latihan wushu ditambah dengan ia belum memakan apapun dari tadi pagi. Mungkin saja.

Tapi tunggu.

Jika memang Baekhyun datang karena pesan singkat yang Baekhyun katakan dari Tao –yang hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lalu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan singkat itu kepada Baekhyun?

Tao memutar otaknya dan tiba-tiba terdiam. Satu nama terlintas dinamanya yang sebetulnya mustahil untuk disebutkan.

Kris?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pffttt... Kau benar-benar idiot, Tao-ya", Baekhyun menahan tawanya kuat-kuat untuk tidak memancing amarah Tao yang mulai ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Tao mendengus kesal dan tidak ingin tahu menahu soal kejadian kemarin sore di toilet. Mengingat soal itu entah mengapa sangat menggelikan untuk Tao. Tiba-tiba lemas saat didorong Kris dan memelas mohon ampun kepada Kris. Tao merinding jika mengingat semua itu. Hey, bagaimana bisa seorang Tao bisa menjadi orang lemah seperti itu. Dan parahnya ia menerima permintaan Kris yang bodoh itu. Uh , rasanya ingin sekali mengulang waktu kembali.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja sepuasmu.", kesal Tao meminum air jeruknya dalam satu kali tegukan yang membuat Baekhyun menganga melihatnya.

"Ya!Ya! Ini bukan wine! Untuk apa kau meminumnya dalam sekali tegak eoh?! Idiot!"

Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya asal dan menggebrakan mejanya keras membuat Baekhyun yang sedang meminum dalam damai tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk dan memukul balik meja yang sedang mereka tempati. "Jangan memberikan serangan jantung kepadaku saat aku sedang minum bodoh!", teriak Baekhyun yang membuat orang-orang sekitar memerhatikan meja mereka yang sedari tadi adalah meja yang paling berisik disaat itu. Membuat Baekhyun harus membungkukkan sedikit badannya kesekitar sebagai tanda minta maaf.

"Kau tahu? Akan kubunuh sunbae si tiang pirang karatan sialan itu jika aku benar-benar bertemu dengannya saat ini. Argh sial sial!". Entah mengapa Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain membuat Tao jengkel.

"Ya Baekhyun! Apa kau mendengarkanku eoh?!"

"Aku mendengar caci makianmu itu, Huang Zi Tao", hanya suara bass yang khas membuat Tao meneguk salivanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tahu siapa dibalik pemilik suara ini. Tao pun membalikkan badannya pelan dan BINGO! Kris tepat berada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan tajam karena perkataannya barusan yang membuat Kris sedikit kesal.

"HIYAAA! Sunbaenim! M-m-maafkan aku! Sungguh yang kumaksud bukanlah dirimu! B-b-benarkan Baekhyun-ah?", ucap Tao gugup yang tidak dihiraukan Baekhyun.

"Ah , Tao-ya.. Aku lupa sekarang ada janji dengan Cho seongsaenim. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. S-sampai jumpa!", Baekhyun pun berlari pergi menjauh dari Tao dan Kris berada. Dan disaat yang sama Tao mengumpat dan mencaci maki Baekhyun yang berani meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan si tiang keparat ini. Dan dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenagkan diantara Kris dan Tao.

"Bis akau ulangi apa yang kau katakan?", tanya Kris datar membuat Tao menelan salivanya gugup. Entah apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Eh .. itu .. Em... ahh ... Ngghh... ", telunjuk Tao mengarah segala arah mencari jalan keluar dan mencari alasan yang pas untuk diberikan kepada si pirang ini.

"Ah iya! Maksudku itu untuk mmm... Jongdae! Ya! Dia si tiang listrik sialan yang aku bilang tadi. Ya benar! Itu Jongdae. Dan—eumm apa lagi"

"Tinggi Jongdae berada dibawahmu kau tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau sebut dia sebagai tiang listrik? Idiot", menyadari kenyataan yang ada Tao meruntuki kebodohan yang telah ia buat yakni tidak berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Bodoh.

Kris menghela napasnya pendek dan telapak tangannya seakan meminta sesuatu. Tao yang tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang membuat Kris berdecak. Ia memegang pucuk kepala Tao dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya sendiri yang membuat jarak diantaranya sangat dekat membuat Tao bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kris yang hangat yang entah membuat dadanya berdetak begitu cepat tak karuan.

"Mana baju seragamku?"

"Eh?"

Kris berdecak dan mengacak-acak rambut Tao asal membuat Tao mengumpat tak jelas dan kembali menata rambutnya yang berantakan tersebut.

"Kau sudah mencucinya bukan?"

"Eh?"

Kris pun menyentil keras kening luas Tao yang membuat bekas merah disana. Tao meringis pelan dan mulai mengusap-usap keningnya pelan megurangi rasa sakit disana.

"Huang Zi Tao, kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang sudah bodoh?"

"YA! KRIS SIALAN APA MAKSUDMU?", spontan itulah kalimat yang Tao katakan tepat didepan wajah Kris. Selang beberapa menit ia menyadari apa yang ia katakan kepada senior mengerikannya. Aura hitam mulai terlihat disekitar tubuh Kris dengan mata elang yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menutup mulutnya dan kabur dari hadapan Kris saat itu juga.

"HIYAAA! Sunbaenim maafkan aku! HUAAAAAA"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senior yang mengerikan. Aigoo", gurau Tao sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia membuka handphonenya sebentar dan mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari teman yang tadi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun.

_From : King of Eyeliners_

_Panda-ssi ~ Maaf aku kabur dari masalahmu dan Kris. Tolong jangan membunuhku saat kita bertemu. Annyeong!_

Tao mencaci maki Baekhyun saat itu juga. Ia menghela napasnya panjang dan menyenderkan badannya ketembok putih yang berada dibelakangnya. Menenangkan pikirannya sejenak ditempat favoritnya ini. Ia mengambil napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sekilas ia melihat arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 3.45 PM. Sebentar lagi sekolah akan segera sepi.

Mendadak ia mengingat permintaan Kris sebelumnya. Seragam sekolah Kris masih berada di rumah Tao dengan masih adanya bekas air kencing Tao –yang mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana ia bisa kencing diatas Kris. Ia baru ingat bahwa seragam Kris dibawa Baekhyun sampai rumahnya saat Tao pingsan ditempat.

Dan mengingat tingkah laku Kris tadi jujur saja sangat berbeda saat ia berada di toilet dimana Tao pingsan. Aura yang mengerikan yang ia lihat di toilet sama sekali tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kris jauh lebih santai dari hari yang lalu. Entah Tao masih berpikir apakah Kris mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Atau Kris mempunyai dua jiwa yang berbeda? Entahlah tapi itu semua membuat Tao bergidik ngeri.

"Ah benar juga. Aku harus mencuci baju sunbae sialan itu". Tao pun beranjak dari tempat saat ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan oleh seragam Kris dan melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya yang menggelikan.

Mencuci baju Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Ya Tao-ya.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu kerumah sunbae tercintamu itu. Sungguh ibuku menyuruhku membeli barang-barang dapur yang seharusnya bukan aku yang membelinya"_, ucap Baekhyun dalam sambungan telepon yang hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas pasrah Tao.

"Tidak apa aku bisa sendiri dan hey dia bukan sunbae tercinta. Menjijikan"

_"Eisshh .. Jangan seperti itu. Kau akan dapat karma dan malah benar-benar mencintai Kris nantinya"_

"Tidak-akan-pernah", jawab Tao dengan penuh penekanan di semua kalimatnya dan segera mematikan sambungannya tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh bersama Baekhyun karena ia tahu Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling pintar berbicara apalagi soal debat-berdebat. Ia akan selalu kalah dari Baekhyun kalau sedang mengadukan kedua pendapat berbeda.

Hari ini terpaksa Tao harus mengunjungi kediaman senior mengerikannya itu, Kris. Karena Kris lah yang meminta Tao datang ke kediamannya dan membawa bajunya kesana. Alamat dan kode apartemennya begitu mudah Kris berikan kepada Tao yang sempat membuat Tao bingung sendiri. Hanya orang bodohlah yang memberikan kode rumahnya kepada orang asing yang baru ia kenal sekitar 2 hari yang lalu dan Kris lah yang disebut orang bodoh tersebut. Memang pada kenyataannya Kris tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tao karena banyak acara yang harus dia datangi membuat Tao harus mendatangi kediaman Kris. Kris bilang jika ia tidak mengantarkannya ia akan di teror selama 6 bulan yang membuat Tao merinding dan lebih baik menghindari teror tersebut daripada ia menderita selama 6 bulan.

"Cih dasar sok sibuk", umpat Tao lagi.

20 menit menuju apartemen mewah Kris yang sangat elit dan tentu mahal harganya. Tao menganga tak percaya bahwa Kris tinggal ditempat semewah ini. Tidak heran jika ia bisa menguasai apapun toh ia mempunyai banyak uang.

Saat ia menemukan nomor apartemen Kris dan membuka pintunya betapa terkejutnya dia dengan keadaan yang sangat berputar balik dengan keadaan luar apartemen yang rapi. Lihat ruangan ini! Baju berserakan dimana-mana dan kertas-kertas tulisan bertebaran dimana-mana. Tao pun berjalan masuk kedalam dan menyimpan pakaian Kris diatas meja tamu dan menemukan sebuah memo dengan mulut yang masih menganga tak percaya. Memo yang ditujukan untuknya.

_To : Huang Idiot _

_Ingat janjimu saat di toilet? Bisakah kau membereskan semua ini? _

_Jika tidak akan ku teror kau 9 bulan berturut-turut tanpa henti_

_From : Kris_

"A-a-apa-apaan dia?! Dan janji apa yang aku buat dengannya heh?", Tao memutar otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia janjikan kepada Kris dan langsung saja mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar mengerti. Perjanjian bodoh yang Tao setujui karena kondisinya yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan saat itu.

"Membersihkan? Semua ini?", guman Tao dan melihat sekelilingnya. Merasa sudah gila ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi melihat keadaan yang begitu kacau didalam ruangan Kris.

"KRIS SIALAN BRENGSEK KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao terbaring dilantai apartemen Kris yang dingin. Merentangkan kaki dan tangannya lebar. Wajahnya menempel lantai dan seakan tak mampu berdiri. Tubuhnya seakan sangat berat saat itu. Dua jam sudah ia membereskan semua yang mengacaukan di apartemen mewah Kris ini. Dimulai dari mainan-mainan tersebut ditambah kertas dan buku yang sempat memenuhi ruangan beserta pakaian yang terlempar dimana-mana dan sebagainya. Tak bisa ia sebutkan satu-satu karena memang sangat banyak. Tak menyangka bukan jika seorang Kris menyimpan mainan anak-anak disini? Akan sangat menarik memang jika ini menjadi gosip hangat sekolah. Tapi untuk mencari aman ia lebih baik menutup semua rahasia Kris daripada harus berurusan dengan senior idiot dan mengerikannya itu.

Tao pun berusaha berdiri dari posisi terlentang dilantai apartemen Kris. Merangkak kearah sofa Kris saking lelahnya. Jujur saja awalnya ia berniat untuk pulang lebih cepat namun tidak menyangka keadaan ruangan Kris yang begitu mengerikan membuat ia harus membereskannya serapi mungkin. Toh ini juga sebagai permintaan maafnya kepada Kris karena telah ... ah mungkin tidak perlu disebutkan apa yang Tao lakukan pada Kris di tempo hari yang lalu.

Tao pun terduduk santai di sofa putih Kris , nuansa apartemen Kris yang putih dan bersih memang membuat nyaman apalagi saat apartemennya benar-benar rapi karena hasil jerih payah Tao yang membersihkannya.

Matanya tertuju pada tumpukan majalah dimeja tepat didepannya. Rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi membuat ia membuka satu persatu majalah tersebut. Dan rata-rata dari semua majalah tersebut adalah majalah fashion. Pantas saja Kris terlihat tampak sangat fashionable walaupun dalam keadaan menggunakan seragam sekolah. Tak heran jika ia ternyata menyimpan majalah fashion yang _up to date_ ini.

Saat ia membongkar isi majalah tiba-tiba adalah salah satu majalah yang jatuh tepat di atas kakinya. Majalah yang sangat asing dimata Tao. Bercover seorang model lelaki China yang berparas ... cantik? Entahlah tapi menurut Tao model lelaki ini benar-benar cantik dimata Tao tapi tentu saja Tao tidak tertarik dengan lelaki ini karena ia mengakui dirinya sebagai straight.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang tinggi ia pun membuka majalah tersebut satu persatu. Awalnya memang tidak ada yang aneh dari majalah itu sampai ia membuka halaman tengah dari majalah itu. Tao menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tampak model lelaki berparas cantik itu dalam keadaan full naked yang ... itu ... mmm .. Ah Tao tidak bisa menjelaskannya secara detail dan ini sangat menjijikan untuknya!

Dan tiba-tiba terbesit suatu kesimpulan dibenak Tao.

Ini majalah gay bukan? Lalu untuk apa Kris membeli majalah ini?

Apa Kris seorang—

"Jika kau berminat kau bisa memesan majalah itu via online"

"HIYAAAAA!", Tao terjungkal jatuh kelantai saat mengetahui siapa yang berbicara kepadanya tepat ditelinganya. Langsung saja ia melempar majalah itu kewajah Kris yang datang secara tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang dengan tiba-tiba eoh?! Menyebalkan!",umpat Tao pelan agar Kris tidak mendengarnya.

"Sedang apa kau membaca majalah gay itu?", tanya Kris to the point membuat pipi Tao memerah sempurna karena malu tertangkap basah sedang membaca majalah nista tersebut dan kesal dengan kedatangan Kris yang selalu saja datang tiba-tiba layaknya hantu.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau ini! Menyimpan majalah menjijikan seperti ini?!"

"Koleksi"

"Heh?"

"Sudah kubilang ini koleksi", ucap Kris datar.

Tao membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengatakan to the point tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Kau gay?! YA! Dasar gi—"

BRUK!

Secara tiba-tiba Kris menindih Tao yang berada dilantai dengan ditahan kedua lututnya yang mengunci tubuh Tao. Menyadari posisinya yang sangat berbahaya ia langsung memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tindihan Kris. Namun kedua tangannya dinaikkan keatas dan ditahan oleh sebelah tangan Kris yang menguncinya kedua tangan tersebut.

"YA! LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!", teriak Tao yang mulai panik apalagi dengan posisi yang mengerikan itu. Posisi yang amat sangat berbahaya apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah seorang yang menyukai lelaki lagi.

"Ssttt ... Jangan terlalu ribut", ucap Kris pelan menyimpan telunjuknya tepat dibibir kucing Tao. "Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"LEPASKAN! ATAU KAU AKAN –MPHHH!", mata Tao terbelalak saat Kris mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya langsung. Melumat bibir Tao secara bergantian dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Tao yang berada didalam itu. Tao yang berusaha mengelak dan mengeluarkan lidah Kris dari mulutnya dengan lidahnya lagi adalah cara yang paling salah. Bukannya berhenti tapi malah Kris tambah menikmatinya sampai napas Tao terengah-engah dan menerima pasrah apa yang Kris lakukan. Saliva mereka berdua mengalir sempurna dikedua sudut bibir Tao.

Saat tautan mulut mereka selesai Tao langsung mendorong Kris sekuat tenaga bagaimanapun caranya. Namun sayang Kris lebih kuat dari Tao yang membuat apa yang Tao lakukan adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"KRIS BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!", teriak Tao tepat didepan wajahnya. Kris menyeringai dan mendekati bibirnya ke telinga Tao dan sedikit menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui ini", bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

"Dan kalau sampai kau memberitahu", tangan Kris menjalar kedada Tao dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau akan tahu akibatnya". Tao yang mengerti apa maksud Kris langsung mengangguk cepat. Dan menyadari aktifitas tangan Kris didadanya membuat ia memberontak badannya. Dengan secara sengaja Kris melepaskan Tao dari perangkapnya dan megusap bibirnya kasar dengan tangannya.

Tao terduduk dilantai dan masih shock dengan apa yang Kris lakukan. Masih menatap Kris ngeri dan tidak percaya. Selama ini seorang Kris yang dipuja dan digemari banyak wanita adalah ... seorang Gay?

"Sunbaenim , kau mengerikan", guman Tao pelan. Kris tersenyum dan entah membuat Tao agak sedikit gugup melihat Kris tersenyum begitu lepas.

"Bibirmu juga sangat manis, Taozi"

"YA! KRIS BRENGSEK KUBUNUH KAU!", teriak Tao lagi secara spontan

"Apa katamu? Kau mau kucium lagi heh?"

"TIDAK! HYAAA! MAAFKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

**TBC? review first ^^**

**...**

**Message form Kichan ! Please read it ~**

**...**

**Ayoo waddup ! Kichan comeback with the gaje's story lalalala ~**

**Akhirnya bisa nyelesain Chapter 2 dengan selamat dan sentosa setelah gagal dan delete document chapter 2 sebanyak 4 sampe 5 kali /nangis terbahak-bahak\**

**Dan dengan ending chapter 2 yang mempunyai-unsur-nc? HAHAH!**

**Ga nyangka deh FF DAMN! TOILET LOVE ini bakal dapet respon positif dari pada readers tercinta. Cipok atu2 sini mwah~ Padahal ini adalah cerita paling absurd yang saya bikin. Saya aja yang bikin istigfar sampe beneran ngompol ... dikamar mandi sih hehe-_-**

**Oyah sebelumnya aku mau ngasih penjelasan dulu yah ~ **

** Banyak yang Protes tentang Panggilan Baekhyun ke Tao . Itu sengaja pake -ssi. Maksudnya sih so2an sopan gitu sama Tao=-= tapi banyak yang protes yasudah di Chap 2 ini saya mengurangi pemanggilan menggunakan -ssi. **

** Setting tempat yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. Okay , ini saya lupa ngedit pake spasi gitu buat ganti latar tempat jadi pas saya baca ulang emang agak absrud-_- tapi sudah saya edit dan silahkan check jika anda mau^^**

** Alurnya kecepetan ? Okay pas bikin berasa panjang banget gegara pegel ngetik tapi pas dibaca lagi ... kok cepet yah?._. Disini saya mau diperlambat tapi kok ... Ah gatau deh/? Dan mungkin di Chapter 2 ini kalian bakal dapet alur cepet lagi karena ini SKS banget ngerjainnya jadi yah maafkan-_-**

** Banyak yang protes kenapa FF ini TBC pas adegan yang paling mengerikan ... Jawabannya adalah**

**Sengaja =)))) /timbuk pake batu bata\**

**Dan saat dilanjutkan dii Chapter 2 malah tambah geje. Tau ah gelap-_-**

**Dan maaf untuk yang nunggu lama^^;; Sekarang saya lagi masa sulit kls 9 ;_; Tanggal 5 Mei udah UN, jadi mungkin untuk slow update mohon dimaafkan. Bbaek song~ ;;;;; Tapi saya usahain terus deh update sesempit apapun waktunya. **

**Sekali lagi makasih untuk semua review nya ! Bener-bener nyemangatin nulis banget walau udah 4 - 5x gagal nulis dan akhirnya delete document -"**

**And i need review again for this Chapter OwO**

**Dan jika berminat berteman dan berbincang2 hal aneh /? bisa contact saya exofuj0shi . Welcome for all Kpopers esp EXOSTAN ;3**

**Bye All ! And **

**COMING SOON ! HUNHAN FANFICTION - ANGST/HURT/ROMANCE - Last time hear your voice by santaokris. Will be update soon ! **

**thanks to:**

**KT ****in the house,JellyBean Rin,Nasumichan Uharu,Huang Zi Lien,Huang Lee, 91 ,DahsyatNyaff,KyuKi Yanagishita,Couphie,KRISme,KrisTaoTao,devimalik,rnf,ANON KALI, ,Kepipow,junghyema, 2,Zi Yui KTS,chikatikaori,PeachyPanda ,AulChan12,lucia ,Taoyoungie22,SlytherSoul d'Malfoy,L-Uira ,Wu Zi Rae KTS ,vassyaag,taoxxxtao ,baby tao lover's ,baby ziren kts,Dark Shine,Xyln,DKS-ZYX,nikendd.88,Kirei Thelittlethieves,Difauzi fudanshi,lacie-song,peachpetals**

**BIG LOVE FROM KICHAN!**


	3. Chapter 3 : So , who is he?

**DAMN! TOILET LOVE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / EXO / YAOI / BL / CHANGE RATED UP TO M ! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST : **

**KRISTAO / TAORIS ( MAINPAIR ) **

**CHANYEOL **

**BAEKHYUN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : **

**THINK BY UR SELF !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING ! **

**NC 18+ ; TYPO(s) ; GA JELAS ; BAHASA ACAK-ACAKAN ; BOY'S LOVE ; dll**

**.**

**.**

**This fanfic just decided to all person who love and support yaoi so much. **

**Don't read if you hate yaoi.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Tao menjadi 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' dari sang empu apartemen tak lain adalah Kris. Apa yang ia lakukannya saat ini layaknya kewajiban seperti ia harus makan atau harus bernapas. Tanpa bernapas dan makan, ia tidak akan bisa hidup. Begitu juga sekarang, melakukan pekerjaan sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' adalah kewajiban baginya saat ini. Jika dalam sehari ia tidak melakukannya maka ia tidak bisa hidup. Bukan karena ia ingin berlama-lama tinggal di apartemen Kris yang mewah dan penuh dengan makanan gratis yang ia bisa makan secara bebas. Bukan itu alasannya, karena sejujurnya ia lebih baik makan makanan murah yang dibeli oleh kantongnya sendiri daripada harus mengambil dari lemari makanan Kris yang menumpuk didalamnya. Yah , Kris membebaskannya untuk mengambil makanannya secara bebas entah karena alasan apa. Mungkin upah sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga', mungkin?

Pilihannya menjadi 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' selama yang Kris inginkan adalah bukan pilihan terbaik untuk seorang Tao. Namun jika dirinya memilih pilihan lain maka sama dengan ia memilih untuk bunuh diri.

Yah , perjanjian bodoh saat kejadian di toilet tersebut terdengar begitu konyol. Bekerja di rumah Kris selama yang Kris inginkan dan Tao harus mengikuti apa yang Kris perintahkan apapun itu. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya, kalau tidak? Ia tidak tahu nasib 2 tahun kedepan kalau saja ia memilih untuk menolak perjanjian tersebut.

Tao memaju-mundurkan alat penghisap debu kedepan dan kebelakang dengan stabil, mencari sudut-sudut kecil yang dipenuhi oleh debu-debu nakal yang selalu menempel dengan enteng di lantai. Setelahnya mengelap semua meja kaca bening Kris yang nyaris tertutupi debu. Mencuci semua alat dapur, membersihkan kamar Kris yang penuh dengan mainannya dan sebagainya.

Yah inilah pekerjaan Tao. Sepulang sekolah ia harus segera kembali ke apartemen megah Kris dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan santai. Tidak sepenuhnya ia nikmati pekerjaannya sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' namun ini yang harus ia lakukan. Sepulang sekolah Tao harus segera kembali ke apartemen Kris dan membersihkan semuanya walaupun sang pemiliknya belum kembali. Begitupun saat ia memiliki jadwal club wushu-nya. Terlampau sore memang jika ia harus pergi ke apartemen Kris. Bahkan kegiatan wushu-nya selalu selesai pada waktu malam yang menyebabkan ia pulang larut dan baru sampai rumah sekitar jam 1 pagi. Memang tidak jauh jarak antara tempat tinggal Tao dan Kris. Namun tentu harus kalian bayangkan berapa lama ia membersihkan apartemen Kris. Ditambah dengan sikap-sikap pervert Kris yang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

Pervert? Tentu saja!

Tapi entah mengapa hari demi hari sikap Kris kepada Tao memang sedikit berubah. Berbeda dengan pertama kali ia bertemu dan malah di introgasi dengan Kris dengan kalimat-kalimat tajamnya yang benar-benar menusuk. Yah, mungkin Kris terlalu terbawa emosi. Tapi setelah itu dia malah bersikap santai, datar dan seenaknya kepada Tao. Melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada Tao layaknya sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Dan mengenai kejadian hari pertama di apartemen Kris. Kesan buruk yang sampai sekarang masih begitu lekat di ingatan Tao. Dari ia melihat apartemen Kris, menemukan majalah porno gay Kris sampai ia tahu bahwa Kris itu –yah mungkin tidak perlu dijelaskan— dan saat Kris mencium Tao dengan begitu... Ekhhh entahlah. Ditambah semakin hari sikap Kris kepada Tao semakin aneh. Memeluk Tao secara tiba-tiba baik dari depan maupun dari belakang, menciumi daerah perpotongan leher Tao dengan tiba-tiba dan ...

Tao yang sedang terlarut dalam memorinya spontan mengusap kasar bibirnya dengan tangannya kasar. Seakan berusaha meninggalkan jejak yang tersisa disana. Mematikan air keran yang masih mengalir dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha tenang dan melupakan kejadian tersebut. Ia memegang dadanya bagian kiri, memastikan bahwa detak jantungnya kembali normal seperti biasa. Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi wastafel. Memukul kedua pipinya pelan memastikan untuk menyadarkan dirinya dan menghilangkan rasa panas di pipi.

"Apa ini normal?", guman Tao pelan sembari memutar otaknya. Hey, bagaimana bisa ia berdetak begitu cepat dengan pipi yang begitu panas saat ia mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut? Apalagi saat pertama kali Kris yang menciumnya. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau ciuman itu...

"Sedang apa kau berdiri membelakangi wastafel huh? Apa kau berkelahi dengan wastafel?"

Tao tersontak terkejut dan mulai kembali ke dunia alam sadarnya dan mulai mencari sumber suara. Tak lama ia menemukan suara tersebut ia memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Bagaimana ia bisa terkejut dengan suara familiar yang hampir bahkan nyaris tiap hari ia dengar –toh bagaimanapun juga seperempat kehidupan sehari-harinya lebih banyak di apartemen Kris daripada rumahnya sendiri.

Terlihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusut berjalan gontai dan Tao bisa memastikan ia baru bangun dari bunga tidurnya karena masih terlihat jelas mata dari lelaki itu tampak sayu dan bibirnya masih meninggalkan sedikit cairan saliva yang biasanya terjatuh pada saat seseorang sedang tertidur. Dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa boneka kambing putih yang ia pakaikan pakaian yang cukup layak. Yap, tentu saja itu Kris.

Tao melirik jam dinding yang berada tepat didepan pintu ruangan ia tempati dan menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang. Tao berdecak dan mengumpat dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya pria populer seperti dia memiliki kebiasaan bangun yang begitu kacau. Jika seluruh sekolah mengetahui hal ini maka Tao bersumpah akan tertawa 24 jam non-stop karena itu.

"Penampilanmu buruk sekali", ucap Tao dengan nada mengejek yang hanya dijawab dengan senyum sayu Kris yang sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kris yang mendengarnya berjalan gontai dan mendekati Tao yang tidak peduli kepadanya.

BRUGH!

"YAK! Kris sunbaenim bodoh! B-b-badanmu berat! Cepat berdiri!", ujar Tao panik saat menyadari posisi Kris yang sedang menompang badannya ke badan Tao dengan dagunya yang menempel dibahu bidang Tao. Tangan kanan Tao sedikit mendorong untuk memberikan sedikit jarak diantara mereka dan tangan kirinya menahan ke keramik-keramik wastafel untuk menahan beban keduanya. Ia yakin, jika tidak ada wastafel tersebut dirinya akan terjungkal kebelakang karena Kris. Yah, inilah kebiasaan baru Kris saat Tao berada diapartemennya. Melakukan hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

"Aku masih mengantuk Taozi", bisik pelan Kris yang masih terdengar jelas di telinga Tao dengan nada yang agak sedikit berat dan menggunakan unsur desahan dibelakangnya. Masih terasa sedikitnya terpaan deru napas Kris yang menyentuh permukaan kulit Tao dan memberikan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang entah apa itu, membuat Tao memejamkan matanya sekejap. Disaat yang sama Kris mencari kesempatan untuk menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pinggang sempurna Tao yang tampak ramping. Lekukan sempurna yang hanya membuat Kris meneguk salivanya kasar di posisi stuck-nya. Wajahnya yang asalnya menghadap lurus dengan dagu yang menopang di bahu Tao kini perlahan turun dan mendekati wajahnya ke perpotongan leher dan bahu Tao dengan gerakan pelan berunsur seduktif. Memberikann kecupan-kecupan ringan saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan kulit Tao dan memberikan jilatan-jilatan kecil disana. Tao yang mulai resah agak mendorong tubuh Kris untuk segera menjauh, namun sayangnya Kris tidak menghiraukan reaksi Tao.

"S-s-s-sunbaenim, cepat bangun atau—AKHH! YAK!", ucapan Tao terpotong dan napasnya tercekat begitu saja saat menyadari salah satu bagian tubuhnya disentuh oleh tangan kekar Kris yang sudah menjamah bokongnya. Meremas-remasnya keras namun lembut dengan tempo yang sedikit tidak beraturan. Mulutnya yang tadi hanya menciumnya lehernya pelan kini sedikit menjilat dan menghisap pelan.

"Nghhh.. S-s-sunbaenim... akhh!", rintih Tao disela desahannya yang tertahan. Berusaha menahan semua suara yang akan keluar untuk tidak memberikan sinyal hijau kepada Kris. Jika sampai satu suara kembali terdengar ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ssstt.. Aku sedang mengumpulkan energiku, Taozi", ucap pelan Kris yang masih asyik menjilat leher Tao layaknya lolipop. Tangan kiri Kris yang awalnya meremas dari luar celana sekolah yang Tao pakai kini mencari belahan kedua bongkahan tersebut dari luar celana. Saat ia menemukan lekukan dari belahan tersebut, dengan seduktif ia menekan-nekannya pelan dari luar celana dan menggeseknya jari-jari jenjangnya di antara kedua bongkahan bokong tersebut dengan pelan namun teratur dan tangan kanannya yang mulai masuk kedalam seragam sekolahnya membuat Tao sedikit terkejut dan memberontak.

_Tunggu ! Ini tidak biasanya!_ Ucapnya dalam hati membuat Tao memejamkan matanya cepat menghilangkan sensasi aneh dipantatnya dan dipermukaan perutnya.

"Akhh.. Sunbaenim... H-henti... Nghhh...", desah Tao yang mulai lepas dari penjara mulutnya yang ia tahan sekian lamanya. Tangannya yang tadi sempat menjadi jarak kedua tubuhnya kini meremas baju Kris yang berada didepannya sedangkan tangan satunya meremas permukaan keramik wastafel dengan sia-sia.

"Panggil aku Kris bukan sunbaenim,hm?",bisik Kris pelan menjilat telinga Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras.

_Kumohon hentikan! Aku sudah tidak ku—_

"Yifan bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak segera membukakan pintu—eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tertunduk malu sembari mengaduk teh dengan asap yang mengebul diatasnya. Ia mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan perlakuan Kris beberapa menit yang lalu membuat ia dan Kris tertangkap basah oleh salah satu sahabat Kris. Chanyeol. Pria idaman temannya Baekhyun.

Ia semakin mencaci-maki Kris yang dengan santai mengobrol dengan Chanyeol seakan kejadian yang lalu bersama Tao tidak pernah terjadi. Rasanya benar-benar ingin melemparkan sendok besi yang ia pegang saat ini ke wajah sunbaenim mesum dan tidak jelas seperti Kris.

Tao mengantarkan kedua cangkir teh tersebut kearah Kris dan Chanyeol berada. Demi tatakrama untuk menjau tamu yang baru datang ia rela tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Ketika wajahnya mengarah kearah Kris senyuman tersebut terselipkan sebuah makian kasar dari Tao untuk Kris yang hanya dijawab dengan gerakan mata Kris yang malas.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau sebut sebagai 'Pembantu Rumah Tangga'mu itu?", ucap Chanyeol. Tao yang mendengar hal tersebut segera berdiri sembari memeluk nampan yang tadi sempat dipakai untuk membawakan cangkir dan tersenyum tak ikhlas. Dengan segera ia melarat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. "Bukan 'Pembantu' tapi 'Asisten'. Mengerti?"

Kris berdecak dan menyimpan cangkirnya pelan,"Cih, apa bedanya.", gumannya pelan.

"Itu berbeda, tuan mesum"

"Dasar idiot. Itu sama"

"Kubilang itu berbeda. Nilai bahasamu berapa sih?",ujar Tao dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan nada yang kesal.

"Nilai bahasaku A. Memangnya kau? Mendapatkan nilai C disetiap bahasa yang kau pelajari.", ucap Kris santai sembari menyeruput teh manisnya santai.

Tao terdiam dan mulai emosi, mengeratkan genggamannya pada nampan yang ia peluk. Ingin rasanya melayangkan nampan tersebut di atas kepala besar Kris itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit terheran namun tak lama ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hey Hey, hentikan. Wajah kalian tidak pantas untuk berkelahi.",lerai Chanyeol yang hanya menampilkan cengiran konyolnya tersebut. Membuat Kris mendengus dan membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

"Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja Chanyeol-ah. Tidak perlu memamerkan cengiran idiotmu itu", ujar Kris asal yang membuat Tao sedikit terheran. _Cemburu?_

"Tentu saja tidak, Kris sayang. Bukankah kau miliku?", ucap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping Kris dan merangkulnya begitu erat. Tao tertegun sejenak melihat tingkah Kris dan Chanyeol yang begitu sangat ... dekat? Ini bukan dekat sebagai teman biasa. Tapi terselip kata 'spesial' dari Kris untuk Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Emmm... Chanyeol sunbaenim. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke apartemen Kris?", tanya Tao tenang berusaha menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berdua seperti itu.

"Eh? Duplikat kunci apartemennya masih ditanganku. Maka dari itu aku menggunakannya.", jawab Chanyeol santai sembari merentangkan tangannya dan menyimpan sebelah tangannya di punggung Kris.

Chanyeol mempunyai ... kunci duplikat? Apa maksudnya.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium pipi Kris yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah datar Kris yang tidak begitu peduli bahkan tidak tertarik dengan reaksi Chanyeol. Tapi secara tidak langsung Kris menerima ciuman yang mendarat di pipinya tersebut bukan?

DEG!

Detak jantung Tao berdetak begitu keras dan perih didalam sana. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi sungguh dadanya begitu sakit. Seakan tersayat silet tajam yang tak segan-segan melukainya. Memang faktanya Kris itu gay tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol salah satu dari 'spesies' Kris? Jika memang iya, jadi selama ini...

Kris dan Chanyeol ...

Lalu , apa yang Tao selama dua minggu ini lakukan? Menjadi perusak suatu hubungan?

Dan yang lebih penting adalah .. selama ini Kris anggap Tao hanya sebagai sebuah... Mainan penghibur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jika kau cemburu, katakan saja Chanyeol-ah_

_Tentu saja tidak, Kris sayang. Bukankah kau miliku?_

Dua kalimat yang masih terngiang-ngiang jelas dibenak Tao semenjak kejadian yang lalu. Kemesraan Kris dengan Chanyeol memang sudah bisa ditebak. Tak menyangka memang mereka sudah bersama. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol selalu bersama Kris dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tao mengaduk-aduk es jeruknya yang sudah menghangat sekian lamanya. Terdiam memikirkan yang sebetulnya tidak terlalu penting yang hanya membuat dadamu sakit, sampai akhirnya lamunannya buyar karena tepukan pelan dari pria berparas manis pengguna eyeliner, Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Sedang apa seorang panda melamun dengan jeruknya? Dimana bambu-mu?", tanya Baekhyun asal sembari menempati tempat duduk disamping Tao. Tao hanya mendengus dan lebih baik tidak menghiraukan pria cantik disebelahnya ini.

"Kau tampak tidak menyenangkan hari ini. Ada apa? Apa Kris menciummu lagi atau—"

BYUUURRR!

Tao memuncratkan cairan jeruk itu tepat diwajah Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kata 'menciummu lagi'. Sadar apa yang ia lakukan Tao beranjak mencari tissue dan segera membersihkan wajah Baekhyun yang masih mematung, menahan amarahnya yang nantinya bisa menghancurkan isi kantin.

"M—m-maaf", ucap Tao gagap dan menundukan kepalanya lagi. Menahan beban kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang menahan di meja kantin. Ia mendesah pelan dengan ekspresi wajah seakan ia baru saja dikejar hutang-hutang yang menumpuk.

Sibuk dengan wajah mulusnya, sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap wajah murung Tao yang jarang sekali ditampakan. Caci dan makian Baekhyun yang siap dia lontarkan untuk Tao sementara ia tahan untuk sementara waktu. Ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk Tao menerimanya.

"Baekki, bagaimana kalau Chanyeol dan Kris berpacaran?"

"NE?!", teriak Baekhyun keras membuat semua pasang mata meliriknya karena suaranya yang melengking.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka—"

"Tao-ssi, apa kau cemburu? Huahahahahah !"

"Heh?", Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Bukannya menjawab tapi pria cantik yang sempat ia semburkan cairan jeruk itu malah berbalik bertanya kepadanya. Ia sudah berpikir kalau reaksi Baekhyun akan patah hati bahkan menangis saat itu juga mendengar Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya berpacaran dengan Kris. Namun perkiraannya benar-benar meleset. Baekhyun bahkan.. tertawa begitu lepas didepannya yang membuat Tao semakin bingung.

"Yak Tao-ssi ku yang bodoh. Apa kau mulai mencintai sunbaenim-mu itu setelah kau dua minggu bekerja disana dan mendapatkan perlakuan aneh seperti 'itu'?"

"MWO? Mencintainya?! Tentu tidak!", cela Tao dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ah benarkah? Tapi dari sorot matamu... Kau tampak .. cem-bu-ru", ucap Baekhyun sambil menilik-nilik manik mata Tao berusaha menggoda Tao yang sudah memunculkan rona merah dipipinya.

"A-a-apa hubungannya mencintai seseorang dengan cemburu?! Dasar aneh"

"Cemburu adalah tanda cinta dan sayang. Jika kau cemburu kepada seseorang saat seseorang tersebut bersama orang lain, tandanya kau menyukainya atau bahkan mencintainya, ba-bo"

"Eh.. itu..itu..", Tao bingung menjawab. Cemburu? Apa benar ia cemburu? Apa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama beberapa hari saat melihat Kris dan Chanyeol bersama itu karena ia cemburu? Benarkah begitu?

Baekhyun berdecak dan menepuk pundak temannya itu pelan,"Ckckck, dasar bodoh. Kau tidak tahu sesuatu heh?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka itu—"

"Taozi? Rupanya kau disini.", suara berat dan serak yang khas memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun yang harus dijawab secepat mungkin olehnya. Dan menyadari siapa pemilik suara tersebut Tao membulatkan matanya sempurna dan tampak begitu canggung begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun yang awalnya menghadap Tao akhirnya mengikuti arah mata Tao yang membulat sempurna. Dan tak lama Baekhyunpun membulatkan matanya, tak kalah bulat dengan Tao.

"Eh? Sunbaenim? A—a-ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun gugup. Gugup bukan karena ia takut dengan Kris yang tingginya benar-benar melebihi batas normal, namun ia gugup karena melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Kris sembari tersenyum manis terarah padanya saat ini membuat jantung-nya seakan mencelos keluar tanpa seizin pemilik.

"Taozi! Aku—"

"Sunbaenim, aku harus ke perpustakaan. Permisi", cela Tao yang segera beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari pergi menjauh dari tempat mereka berada. Kris menaikan alisnya bingung dan menatap Baekhyun seolah bertanya ada apa. Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya tak tahu menahu ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ya, sepertinya"

.

.

.

.

.

Tao membersihkan beberapa pigura duduk yang berderet rapi diatas meja putih apartemen Kris. Terkadang sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit melihat Kris kecil yang tetap manly sampai sekarang. Kris kecil tampak menggemaskan dan polos. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang ... mesum.

Namun senyuman tipis itu hilang saat ia melihat salah satu foto yang seakan begitu menyayat hatinya. Foto kecil Kris dan.. Chanyeol? Dengan keduanya menggunakan kupluk dan sweater rajutan yang sama membuat mereka semakin serasi. Dari semenjak percakapa Kris dan Chanyeol 3 hari yang lalu, ia menghindari untuk berbicara bahkan menatap Kris baik di sekolah maupun di apartemen Kris sendiri. Entah apa sebabnya. Tao masih bekerja sebagai 'Asisten Rumah Tangga' di apartemen Kris namun tidak ada sedikitpun kalimat cacian yang biasanya Tao lemparkan untuk Kris selama Kris melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Ia menghindar dari Kris agar hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak terganggu dengannya. Tao tersenyum miris dan segera menyimpan pigura foto itu kembali pada tempatnya.

Entah mengapa melihat Kris dan Chanyeol yang selalu bersamam membuat dadanya sakit. Ia tahu ia bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga Kris dan sebetulnya ia tidak perlu sakit melihat Kris bersama Chanyeol karena pada kenyataannya mereka memang cocok dan pantas.

Ah, tunggu dulu.

Sakit ?

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan membuang kata-kata terakhir itu dengan cepat. Menepuk-nepuk pipinya keras berusaha tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Apa benar yang tadi Baekhyun katakan? Dirinya sedang .. cemburu? Tapi untuk apa dia cemburu dengan Kris? Dia bukan siapa-siapa Kris dan tidak memiliki hubungan special sedikitpun. Lalu.. Jika memang dirinya sedang cemburu apa artinya ...

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Tao terperajat dari lamunannya. Jika ada yang menekan bel rumah sudah artinya itu adalah tamu rumah Kris. Karena tidak mungkin Kris yang notabene-nya sebagai pemilik rumah menekan bel pintu karena Kris mempunyai kuncinya sendiri. Tao pun segera berlari kecil dan menekan tombol intercom.

"Maaf Kris tidak sedang dirumah jika—"

"Oh? Pembantu Rumah Tangga? Ini aku. Park Chanyeol"

DEG!

Tao terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol? Kenapa dia harus memencet tombol bel? Bukankah dirinya memiliki kunci duplikatnya? Dan harusnya Chanyeol tau kode apartemen rumah jika memang ia kekasih Kris bukan?

"Tao-ssi?", ucap Chanyeol yang menunggu jawaban dari Tao yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming.

Tak lama Tao membukakan pintu apartemen dengan lesu, tidak sudi memang Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen Kris tanpa Kris didalamnya, tapi apa daya. Bukankah Chanyeol kekasih Kris? Tidak mungkin bukan jika Tao mengusir Chanyeol karena Kris tidak ada di rumah? Iya sangat yakin Chanyeol sudah sering kemari saat Kris tidak berada di rumah.

Tapi tunggu. Kalau memang ia sering kemari. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kode apartemen Kris? Ah entahlah.

Terlihat kedua tangan Chanyeol membawa sebuah boneka panda besar yang ukurannya nyaris sama sepertinya dan majalah asing yang Chanyeol pegang. Sepertinya ini hadiah dari Chanyeol untuk Kris? Sebuah boneka panda? Ia tahu Kris pecinta mainan bahkan boneka seperti ini. Tetapi kenapa harus panda? Kenapa tidak yang lain? Entah dada Tao terasa sesak melihat boneka panda tersebut. Tidak apa bukan jika seorang kekasih memberikan hadiah seperti ini? Tapi mengapa rasanya Tao begitu sakit melihatnya?

Tao menyimpan cangkir teh dimeja yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum menandakan tanda terima kasih dan Tao hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hmm .. Tak kusangka seorang Kris mengangkatmu sebagai Pem—ah maksudku 'Asisten Rumah tangga' sepertimu.", ujar Chanyeol santai dan mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bukan mengangkat, tapi ini tanda minta maaf karena aku sempat—", ucapan Tao terpotong sementara. Memalukan memang jika ia mejelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Sempat?", tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tao menarik napasnya panjang berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya terlebih dahulu.

"Me—me—"

"Menciumnya?"

"BUKAN!", teriak Tao lagi yang membuat Chanyeol kaget seetengah mati. Tidak menyangka jika pria berwajah panda ini berteriak kepadanya tadi. Namun Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?",tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuatnya kebingungan.

"Karena.. emmm.. me—me—mengencinginya", suara Tao perlahan mencicit dan menghilang saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yangn membuat Chanyeol membulat sempuran dibuatnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan memegang pundak Tao cepat.

"Jadi kau yang selama ini—Ahh! Tidak menyangka ternyata kau!", ucap Chanyeol semangat dan begitu antusias dengan apa yang ia katakan dan semakin membuat bingung Tao yang memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa membentak Kris seperti 3 hari yang lalu saat kau memprotes nama 'Asisten' itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani melakukan seperti itu kepadanya termasuk aku. Mungkin Kris memang benar-benar luluh karenamu. Ah tak kusangka dia modus menjadikanmu sebagai 'Pembantu Rumah tangga'nya. Dasar licik"

"A—apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti." . Chanyeol melirik Tao yang tampak kebingungan dan tidak mengerti semua maksud Chanyeol kepadanya. Si telinga kurcaci itu hanya nyengir dan mengacak-acak rambut Tao asal.

Chanyeol terkekeh misterius membuat Tao yang bingung smeakin bingung. Apa setiap yang berteman dengan Kris memiliki sifat aneh dan tidak jelas seperti Chanyeol? Sepertinya. Chanyeol yang asalnya menempatkan boneka panda tersebut disampingnya kini ia pindahkan disebelah Tao. Kepalanya kekanan kekiri seakan menyamakan suatu kesamaan di antara panda dan Tao. Tak lama Chanyeol tertawa lepas yang membuat Tao semakin semakin semakin semakin bingung. _Orang ini gila atau apasih? _Ucap Tao dalam hati melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang aneh.

"Tak kusangka ia menyuruhku untuk membeli boneka panda sebesar ini karena hanya mirip? Dasar maniak", guman Chanyeol yang kembali meminum teh-nya dari cangkir mahal milik Kris.

"Tunggu. Kau disuruh Kris untuk membeli boneka ini? Bukan kau yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah?", tanya Tao bingung.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat dan kembali tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapi-nya itu yang tampak mengerikan untuk Tao. _S-s-senyumnya lebar juga. Mengerikan. _

"Untuk apa aku membelikan barang mengelikan seperti ini? Aku terlalu sering memberikan hadiah untuknya sampai-sampai aku bosan". Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. Oh, jadi Chanyeol memang sering memberikan hadiah? Mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

"Tapi aku heran mengapa kau menghindari Kris selama 3 hari kebelakangan ini? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yag tidak mengenakan untukmu?",tanya Chanyeol kembali duduk dan merentangkan tangannya bebas ke kana dan kekiri.

DEG!

Tao membuang wajahnya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sempat memerah malu dan menarik napasnya dalam. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan semua ini kepada Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin bukan jika ia menjelaskan secara detail apa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini? Tidak tidak.

"Asalkan kau tahu, melihat Kris yang begitu nyaman bersamamu selama 2 minggu yang lalu dengan diatap yang sama –walau memang sebetulnya kau tidak 24 jam disini. Dan anehnya kau malah pasrah diperlakukan seperti _you-know-what _membuatku sedikit terheran. Apa kau menyukai Kris?"

"EHHH? T-t-tentu tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyukai pria lain seperti dia! Dia kan—"

"Kau tahu Kris gay?". Tersadar apa yang ia katakan Tao segera menutup mulutnya dan tidak berani melanjutkannya lagi sampai pada akhirnya ia mendesah pelan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia terduduk lesu di sofa putih tersebut dan menutupi wajahnya lemas. Chanyeol hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung.

"Aku mempunyai alasan menghindari Kris",ucap Tao pelan bahkan lebih bisa dikatakan berbisik. Namun Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan mengelus punggung Tao. Seakan dia menenangkan panda yang sedang kebingungan ini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan Kris itu ..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya resah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol dan Kris. Saat Kris melihat Chanyeol mengelus Tao yang sedang kebingungan dengan cepat Kris memanggil Chanyeol dan berbicara empat mata, meninggalkan Tao yang masih berada diruangan bernuansa putih ini. Tao mendesah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hey ini salahnya kenapa ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol mengelus punggungnya tadi. Sudah ia duga ia bisa menjadi faktor perusak hubungan orang. Dengan begini ia bisa hidup tidak tenang. Ahh .. Tuhan bantu aku.

CKLEK!

Terlihat kedua pria bertubuh tinggi keluar dari ruangan Kris. Chanyeol mendesah dan mendorong kepala Kris dengan sedikit keras membuat sang empu mendengus tidak suka. Dan disaat yang sama, manik mata indah Kris bertemu dengan mata Tao. Dengan cepat Tao menghindari tatapannya itu. Tak kuasa melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang berada dimata Kris dan entah tapi rasanya sakit sekali melihat manik mata Kris yang begitu indah itu. Jantungnya berdetak lagi tak ingin berpacu secara normal. Ughh.. Sebetulnya ada apa dengannya?

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Tao dari jauh hanya terkekeh dan tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah ya Kris. Boneka pandanya ku simpan disamping Tao dan majalahnya kusimpan di mejamu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu".

Kris melihat kepergian Chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar dan tak lama ia mulai menatap Tao yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Saat menyadari Kris menangkap tatapannya ia mulai membuang wajahnya cepat tak ingin menatap Kris yang berdiri dengan posisi tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Tampak begitu manly dimata Tao.

"Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?"

"Mmm"

"Apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu?"

Tao menatap Kris bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal ini? Bukannya ia tadi sudah melihat kalau Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggungnya tadi? Tao menarik napasnya cepat dan berdiri. Berusaha menatap Kris yang sedari tadi memang sudah menatapnya.

"Untuk apa kau tahu? Kau cemburu karena Chanyeol melakukan hal tersebut denganku bukan denganmu bukan? Lalu saat ini kau ingin marah padaku bukan karena Chanyeol milikmu itu mengelusku?", jawab Tao bertubi-tubi yang membuat Kris terpaku. Bagaimana bisa seorang Tao menjawab dengan nada dingin seperti itu kepada Kris?

"Kau—"

"Sudahlah aku mau ke toilet"

Tao berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan saat ia menyentuh ganggang pintu dan mendorongnya agar terbuka, dengan cepat Kris mencegahnya dengan memegang tangan Tao yang berada di ganggang pintu itu dan menariknya agar kembali tertutup.

"Taozi.."

"Lepaskan!"

BRUGH!

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao yang membelakanginya dengan cepat, membuat mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Jarak mereka pun tak bisa terhitung lagi saking dekatnya. Deru napas dari masing-masing raga terasa begitu hangat untuk masing-masing yang merasakannya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanan untuk menghindari tatapan Kris yang begitu dalam.

"Taozi.. Kau.."

"Kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran bukan? Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh dan menyentuh daerah-daerah private kepadaku? Kenapa bukan Chanyeol? Kenapa?", ucap Tao tegas yang masih menyimpan nada kegugupan dan ketakutan. Berusaha menahan napasnya untuk terdengar lebih tegas dan menahan suuaranya yang bergetar. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dan tak lama ia tersenyum tipis melihat Tao yang tampaknya tak sudi melihat Chanyeol dan Kris bersama.

Kris tertawa pelan membuat Tao berdecak kesal, sudut mata Tao melihat senyuman Kris yang terarah padanya membuat detak jantungnya berpacu tidak normal lagi. Oh Tuhan, kenapa di keadaan seperti ini jantungnya harus berdetak tak beraturan? Mengerikan.

Kris menyimpan tangan kirinya disamping kepala Tao dan menopang tubuhnya dengan tangannya tersebut ke pintu yang berada di belakang Tao. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah Tao lebih jelas lagi. Semakin dekat semakin ia bisa melihat lekukan sempuran wajah Tao yang selalu ia pikirkan tiap malam akhir-akhir ini. Kris terkekeh dan tersenyum begitu tampan dan Tao tidak ingin mengakui hal itu.

"K-k-kenapa tertawa? W-wajahmu terlalu dekat. Mundur sedikit",tanya Tao ragu yang masih mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kris.

"Taozi, kau menyukaiku?", goda Kris dengan meniup leher Tao pelan membuat Tao sedikit melenguh pelan. Tersadar dengan apa yang Kris katakan mata Tao mulai membulat dengan pipi yang sedikit memanas entah apa yang terjadi.

"A-apa?! Menyukaimu? Mustahil! Kau sudah milik Chanyeol untuk apa aku menyukaimu? Bodoh!"

"Kalau pada kenyataannya aku bukan milik Chanyeol, apa kau akan menyukaiku,hm?", tanya Kris lagi yang mulai mengelus pipi kanan Tao pelan. Semakin lama pipi Tao semakin panas karena sentuhan tangan Kris yang menjamah pipinya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan sensasi aneh yang selalu datang jika Kris menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Itu ... Itu .. nghh ...", tak sengaja suatu lenguhan kecil terlepas dari mulut Tao yang tak dijaganya itu pada saat Kris mengelus lembut lehernya dan menciumnya pelan. Mendengar lenguhan tersebut Kris tersenyum simpul dan mulai menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya. Mendorong Tao ke pintu untuk menguncinya agar tidak bergerak bebas.

"Kau .. apa yang mau kau lakukan? Dasar sunbae pervert!", panik Tao dengan posisinya yang bisa dibilang cukup bahkan sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan predikat Kris sebagai seorang—Gay.

DEG!

Sesuatu perasaan janggal dibawah sana. Mungkin ia... Tidak! Bagaimana bisa ia ingin buang air saat posisinya mengerikan seperti ini? Bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari perangkap Kris? Ah Tuhan kenapa kau memberikan cobaan seberat ini.

"Taozi, jawab pertanyaanku", ucap Kris yang masih menangkup wajah Tao dan menariknya untuk mengadah kearahnya karena ia tahu, walau Tao itu tinggi tapi ia tidak bisa mengalahkan tinggi Kris yang diatas rata-rata.

"S-s-sunbaenim.. A-a-aku mau pipis", ucap polos Tao yang sudah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gelisah dibawah sana. Berharap Kris melepaskannya ketika ia mengatakan ini. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menahan keluarnya air seni itu.

Kris memberikan seringai nakalnya, mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Tao seperti ini.

"Mau kubantu agar bisa buang air dengan lancar huh?", bisik Kris. Bulu kuduk Tao mulai berdiri. Firasat yang tidak mengenakan mengitarinya saat ini. Sebelah tangan Kris turun menjalar mengitari dada dan perut Tao yang pada akhirnya terhenti disebuah tempat paling berbahaya bagi Tao. Tangan Kris membuka resleting celana Tao dan menurunkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Menyentuh tonjolan yang masih tertidur itu dengan lembut dari luar celana dalam bewarna merah Tao. Mengelusnya perlahan dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan besarnya.

"WA! Apa yang mau kau .. AKH! Hnggg! Huwaenggghh.. Hen-hentika—unghh", lenguh Tao yang terlepas begitu saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menahan semua suara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Makin lama Kris memperbanyak gerakannya dibawah sana, semakin Tao ingin buang air begitu besar dan mengerasnya tonjolan itu sediki demi sedikit.

"Kris—hentikan—AKH!"

"Taozi, kau mengeras dengan cepat. Aku takjub", bisik Kris sembari menjilati telingaTao. Menggulumnya dan memasukkan seluruh telinga Tao kedalam mulutnya. Menggigitnya didalam sana dan terus mengulang kegiatan tersebut selama beberapa kali. Tak kalah dengan mulutnya, tangan Kris masih melakukan kegiatan dibawah sana. Mengelus-elus kepunyaan Tao dengan seduktif membuat tonjolan tersebut sedikit berdiri. Kris tersenyum dan menatap wajah Tao yang masih memejamkan matanya takut dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain agak sedikit jauh hm?", ucap Kris sembari mencengkram kepunyaan Tao yang sudah mengeras. Tao menahan desahannya dan menahan air seni-nya yang sudah diujung tanduk. Kris memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam Tao mengenggam erat dan megocoknya cepat. Hanya lenguhan dan desahan yang Kris dengar dari mulut Tao. Semakin cepat Kris mengocok semakin keras desahan Tao yang dibuatnya. Kris mengelus ujungnya membuat Tao sedikit bergetar dan mengeraskan cengkraman pada baju Kris. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Ahh .. Nghh.. Mmhh", terlihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang sangat menikmati alur permainan yang sedikit 'liar' ini.

_Manis. _Guman Kris pelan.

"Ukhh ... K-k-kris –", lirihnya dengan nada lesu dan lemas. Ia mencengkram baju Kris yang berada didekatnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kris. Kris yang bingung masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan mengocoknya sedikit lebih cepat. Pada saat merasakan pergerakan punya Tao Kris membulatkan matanya, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan dengan spontan mencium pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Jika tidak tahan, kau bisa buang air disini"

_Kris, maaf. Aku tidak tahan_

SSRRRRR— SPRUTT!

"Taozi, kau mengompol lagi ditanganku"

Cairan yang berbau asam dicampur dengan cairan putih kental memenuhi tangan Kris saat ini.

"Engghh",lenguhan panjang dari mulut Tao keluar begitu saja. Lututnya tampak bergetar tak bisa berdiri lebih lama lagi. Ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. Saat ia buang air tak menyangka bahwa cairan kental itu keluar bersamaan.

Beda memang rasanya namun entah mengapa saat cairan kental itu keluar ia merasa lega. Sempat tubuh Tao merosot di depan pintu namun dengan cepat tertahan oleh tangan kuat Kris yang membuatnya kembali berdiri. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kris. Kris memeluk dan mengelus kepala Tao lembut merasakan kehangatan disana. Namun beberapa saat baju bagian dada Kris terasa basah. Menyadari apa yang terjadi Kris membulatkan matanya bingung.

TES.

"Taozi?", panggil Kris saat mendengar isakan didalam dadanya itu. Kris mengelusnya pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit merosotkan kedua badannya untuk terduduk dilantai. Pelan namun pasti ia melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, matanya sembab dengan wajah yang masih memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kenapa...", lirihnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya denganku. Bukan dengan Chanyeol hah? Chanyeol bilang kau miliknya, lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukan ini semua bersamanya? Apa aku disini hanya sebagai mainanmu saja huh?"

"Bukannya kau kekasihnya Chanyeol ,hah?" ucap Tao dengan suara bergetar sembari menangis. Menundukkan kepalanya agar Kris tidak melihatnya. Kris yang mendengarkan hanya berdecak pelan dan memegang dagu Tao yang tenggelam. Menariknya untuk mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao. Manik mata mereka saling beradu untuk melihat satu sama lain. Terlihat wajah sembab Tao yang memerah.

"Kau memang terlahir bodoh Huang Zi Tao", ucap Kris datar dan mengecup bibir Tao sekilas. Menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Tao. Dan mencium kedua mata Tao bergantian dan sedikitnya menghisap air mata yang tersisa disana. Terasa manis dilidahnya dan bagaikan candu untuk Kris. Ia bisa melihat Tao yang memejamkan matanya dan perlahan terbuka kembali.

"Kau tahu?", Kris mencium jidat Tao.

"Aku dan Chanyeol itu..", dan lagi Kris mencium pipi hidung dan mata Tao secara berurutan.

"Kami berdua sepupu, bodoh".

Kris mencium bibir Tao lembut tanpa ada lumatan sedikitpun. Hanya kelembutan yang Tao rasakan didalam sana. Perlahan mata Tao membulat sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena ia terkejut dengan ciumannya namun terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ada. Jadi?

Selama ini Tao hanya salah paham?

"T-ta-tapi tapi.. Itu"

BLUSH

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena selama ini kau cemburu dengan Chanyeol yang pada kenyataannya adalah sepupuku,hm? Wajahmu memerah"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak-MPHH! Hnggg.. Hhh". Kris melumat mulut Tao yang sedang terbuka membuat akses lidahnya melesat masuk dengan lancar tanpa ada penolakan. Kris mendorong lidah Tao yang berada didalam, memancing dan memberi kode kepada Tao untuk melakukan apa yang Kris lakukan. Mengerti dengan maksud Kris, Tao mendorong lidahnya keluar dan melilitkannya dengan lidah Kris yang masih didalamnya. Hanya suara kecipak saliva yang terdengar ditelinga mereka. Saliva yang tak tertampung mengalir disudut bibir Tao sampai bagian leher. Kris menjilat jejak saliva tersebut dan kembali mencium Tao.

"Kris—ngghh", Tao mulai mendesah saat tangan Kris berada di dalam bajunya. Mencari tonjolan kecil yang menggemaskan untuk Kris mainkan nanti. Saat sudah menemukan sasaran, Kris menggesek-gesekkan tonjolan tersebut dengan jarinya sampai-sampai tonjolan itu mengeras dan sang empunya hanya mendesah kenikmatan.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menikmatinya, heh?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak menikmati—ahhh"

"Kau tahu? Aku—"

Kris membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuat pipinya panas. Tunggu! Apa ia tidak sedang bermimpi? Lalu kenapa ini tampak begitu nyata? Dari deru napas, suara, dan sentuhannya benar-benar nyata. Tao memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan kalimat menggelikan itu! KRIS SIALAN!"

.

.

.

.

Tao bersembunyi dibalik selimut Kris yang tebal, menutupi tubuh atasnya yang penuh karena perlakuan Kris. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuat perutnya sakit. Euh , bagaimana seorang straight seperti Tao berciuman dan diperlakukan seperti 'itu' oleh seorang laki-laki lagi? Dan untungnya 'permainan' ini tidak terlalu jauh membuat Tao benapas lega.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan hubungan Chanyeol dan aku?", tanya Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelahnya. Menghadap Tao dengan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tao menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan berkata didalamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memperlakukan seperti itu kepadamu?"

"Chanyeol memang bersikap seperti anak idiot. Memanggap semuanya miliknya. Mencium pipiku seenaknya. Kalau sampai aku menolak dia akan dia akan mengadu kepada ibuku dan habislah aku", jawab Kris mengelus kepala Tao di balik selimut. Perlahan Tao keluar dari dalam selimut, masih menyisakan bagian mulutnya untuk tertutupi oleh selimut.

"Tidak adil", lirih Tao pelan.

"Apa?"

"EH?! Tidak tidak aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa sungguh!"

"Kalau kau ingin menciumku aku akan menerimanya sepenuh hati, Taozi", goda Kris sembari menampilkan seringai nakalnya.

"Eugh, tidak akan pernah". Seketika Tao mengingat sesuatu.

"Lalu soal kunci apartemen? Kenap—"

"Saat aku berkunjung ke rumah bibi park alias rumah Chanyeol, aku meninggalkan kunciku disana. Untung saja apartemen ini bersistem password dan kunci jadi untuk sementara aku masuk menggunakan password."

"Dan terakhir. Soal panda itu. Kenapa harus boneka panda? Bukannya kau lebih suka naga daripada panda?"

"Kau tahu 3 hari kau menghindariku,heh? Aku merasa lemas tidak memelukmu dalam sehari. Jika sampai hari ini kau tidak berubah, panda itulah yang akan jadi penggantimu. Karena kantung mata yang kau miliki itu benar-benar mirip"

"Dan mungkin jika aku rindu denganmu, aku bisa memeluk dia dan membayangkan melakukan 'itu' bersamamu dengan panda itu. Jadi aku bisa membayangkan Taozi-ku selalu berada di sebelahku setiap hari. Menatapku saat tidak memakai baju dan sebagainya. Kreatif bukan?"

BUGH! Tao bangkit dari dalam selimutnya dan membanting bantal kearah kepala Kris. Napasnya terengah-engah saat ia terbangun. Kris meneguk salivanya kasar melihat pemandangan diatasnya. Tak sadarkah seorang Huang Zi Tao? Tidak menggunakan sehelai benang di bagian atas tubuhnya? Terlihat bekas-bekas tanda Kris yang masih membekas sempurna di tubuh Tao.

"Taozi, kau menggodaku"

BRUK!

Kris menindih Tao yang berada dibawahnya. Mencium sekilas bibir kissable nya itu.

"Taozi kau membuatku sedikit tegang. HHhh"

Dan berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Tao dan menyebutkan kalimat menggelikan itu.

"KRIS BRENGSEK HENTIKAAAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm fell in love with cutest panda ever. Listen, You are mine and i'm yours."

**TBC/End? **

**Review to next chapter ~ No Review ? This is Ending of story/?\**

K-k-k-kichan imnida *tepar*

Nyaris 12 jam saya ngetik nih FF-_- astaga saya gatau bahasa yang tepat kalau sedang melakukan this and that X_X Tapi mission compelete okay? ada NC-nya dikit? huahahah ! Doakan saja di chapter selanjutnya sampai a;/..e34nu dan anu/? kalau kuat/?

referensi saya dari manga2 yaoi dan anime yaoi yang saya tonton.. so kalo ada kesamaan mohon maaf-" dan saya juga bingung. Sikap Kris agak labil gitu yah , tiap chapter ganti2. Saya aja sebagai author bingung sendiri-_-

Sekali lagi mohon maaf atas bahasa yang tidak beraturan dan maaf saja kalau tidak hot. Jujur saja saya kurang bisa menjabarkan sebuah NC/?/ Dan maaf untuk slow update karena you-know-what saya lagi mau UN tanggal 5 -_-

Okay , semoga kalian suka dengan FF berunsur NC18+ nih. Salam perNC-an'-')b /?


End file.
